


Empty Words

by sooshugfs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshugfs/pseuds/sooshugfs
Summary: Soojin received a letter from Shuhua 2 years after she left.Inspired by the song, “Empty Words” by Huh Gak
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Emptiness

Soojin woke up early, doing most of the things she needed to do before she went to work. She's already used to how her life turned out after college. 

She got enough money, she has her own studio, she teaches kids how to paint, and a wonderful boyfriend.

But for some reason, she always feels like something or someone's missing. 

When she arrived at her studio, she noticed a white envelope that was placed on her mat. 

At first she thought it was her rent but she saw how familiar the handwriting was. 

"To: Jin-ah"

_Jinjin, How are you? ><_

**“Shu…”** Soojin already knew it was her because it was only Shuhua who called her like that. It was her favorite nickname after all. 

  
  


_Do you remember the first time we met? I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, Soo._

  
  


Soojin stopped reading and tried to process the words she just saw. She doesn't know what to feel about the letter because she didn't know anything about this except for the fact that Shuhua left so sudden after she got a boyfriend. 

Soojin was so upset that Shuhua left so suddenly and that she's the only person who doesn't know that Shuhua was leaving. 

**“Ofcourse, I remember the first time we met, Shu. I went up to you to ask you if you would like to be my model for my project.”** She doesn't even know why she's answering the letter like Shuhua is in front of her. 

**“After 2 years, your handwriting improved, Shu. I’m so proud.”** Soojin said as she read the letter intently word per word. 

_I was new to our school and you went up to me. I’m going to be honest, I was so embarrassed back then!_

“H-hi I’m Soojin! Can you be my model for the upcoming art project? I just think-” Soojin stopped talking when Shuhua looked at her.

“Sorry. Me? What?” Shuhua said, looking so confused.

“Can you be my model for-” When Soojin was about to ask her again, Shuhua ran away.

Soojin laughed at their first meeting together, she didn't expect Shuhua to be so weird but funny. 

While she’s remembering her memories with Shuhua, she realized that she’s so stupid because she didn't notice that she was already hurting her _bestfriend_.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to continue it lol. Please vote for gidle on music shows!!! Hope you like it!

Soojin wasn't really going to ask Shuhua because she thought of asking her crush first but there is something telling her to ask Shuhua to be her model. She knew that the new girl would not accept it so she tried anyway. 

She was correct but why does she feel disappointed?

Soojin always thought that she was upset that she got rejected but she was just disappointed that she didn't get the new girl’s name. 

She thought that the new girl was pretty and that she wanted to be friends with her. 

Soojin was deep in thought that she didn’t hear Miyeon and Minnie calling her. 

“Soo! Yah! What's up?” Miyeon tried to get Soojin’s attention

“Wait, Babe. Let's try this.” Minnie said and Miyeon already knew what she meant by that.

Miyeon and Minnie showed affection at each other on purpose to see Soojin’s reaction.

“Minnie, I love you!!!”

“No! I love Yeonie”

“Wait- Who is Yeonie? >:(“

“Miyeon, that's literally you.”

“Oh.”

When both of them looked at Soojin, they saw how disgusted Soojin was.

“Hey Soo, we didn't know you're here!!” Minnie smiled then hugged Soojin like a baby. 

“You’re so cute Soojin-ah” Miyeon pinched Soojin’s cheeks while Minnie is hugging her like a baby. 

“Stay away from me, oh my god you two! Can I just get a day where it's peaceful?” Soojin whined which made the couple more annoying.

“By the way, Soo! Have you met the new girl in your class? Her name is Shuhua. You should be friends with her. Be friendly, okay?” 

Minnie agreed while she looked for a table for the three of them. 

Soojin was about to sit when Yuqi, the class president in her class, went up to her.

“Hey Seo Soojin, can I talk to you?”

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?”

“There's a friend of mine who told me to tell you something but she can't understand you that much because she's still learning our language.”

“Shuhua! Come here!” Yuqi called Shuhua.

Shuhua went up to them while fidgeting and whispered something to Yuqi then Yuqi laughed. 

“What did she tell you?” Soojin asked.

“Nothing serious, but I’m gonna translate what she said and what you will reply to that. She understands a little korean so I think you guys will be okay.”

Shuhua started to talk and Soojin was so amazed how flustered Shuhua is and the way she talks like a baby. She was mesmerized by Shuhua’s beauty once again. 

“She said she's sorry about running away from you, she just thought you're so pretty that she got shy talking to you.”

“Tell her it's okay, I understand. Thank you! I’m Soojin.” She offered her hand for a handshake and Shuhua gladly accepted it.

“I’m Yeh Shuhua. Nice to meet you.” They both smile at the same time, while looking at each other and still holding each other's hand.

_I went to see you the next day. I waited for hours but you never came. After waiting for so long, I saw you with him._

  
  


Shuhua stood up from where she’s sitting and was about to go but to her surprise Soojin came. 

“Shuhua? Why are you here?” Soojin said, removing her hand on Hui’s arm. 

“I wait- I’m here to see you but forget it.” 

Shuhua ran away once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What do you think will happen next? What will Shuhua do? Why is Soojin with Hui? Do you think Soojin likes Hui or she just likes being with Hui? hehe see you on the next chapter but wait! Are you #TeamH or #TeamS for Soojin? 
> 
> @soojinsgf_ on twt, please give me ideas for the next chapter! shout at my cc or at the comments below!


	3. Sulking Shuhua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Shuhua avoiding Soojin

Shuhua tried her best to avoid Soojin.

They don’t have classes together except art class which means it’s easier for her to avoid Soojin.

When Soojin is walking up to her she tries to go the other way. When it’s the only two of them in class, she tries to find a way to go out. 

She can’t really avoid Soojin especially when there’s an art project that is due this month. 

“Okay class, as you all know we have an art project due this month.” The teacher said, waiting for the students' reactions. “Don’t worry I did the pairing with the help of Soojin here.” 

“What? I thought we’re supposed to choose our partner?” Hui said in a hopeful tone knowing Soojin picked him. 

The teacher nods. “Soojin, please tell the class the assigned partners.”

The whole class complains. 

“That’s enough,” The teacher said in an annoyed tone. “I’ve been fair to you guys but I just want you all to be safe and to prevent another accident from happening especially after Yuqi and Soyeon’s mess after they fought using all the paint which splattered everywhere.” 

“It’s Soyeon’s fault!” Yuqi shouted. “Technically, you started it, Yuqi.” Soyeon said laughing. 

“I- stop looking so cute, babe.” Yuqi whispered because she got caught off guard, she really loves it when Soyeon laughs like this. 

“What’s with these people trying to flirt in front of me.” Soojin kept herself from rolling her eyes.

“Yuqi, are you done? I’ll start calling out the partners.” Yuqi nodded without a single word and gestured for her to continue. 

“Wait- Me and Soyeon are partners again right, I’m the president please I’ll be good! I've been an artist since I was three!! You know that right? My father taught me how-”

“Yes you’re partners, Yuqi. Now, please sit down.” Soojin said, trying to shut Yuqi up. 

“What this is so unfair, I want to be your partner, Soo! I don’t want her to be my partner anymore…” Soyeon complains but complied with it anyway because she doesn’t want her girlfriend to be upset. 

The rest of the class nods as Soojin reads from a sheet of paper.

“Hui…”

Shuhua avoids Soojin’s gaze because she doesn’t want to look disappointed at what she will be hearing. 

“Jinho.” Soojin looked guilty at what she said but continued. “Me and Shuhua.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update for now! I'm sorry because I'm busy with school but I will try to update longer from now on, what do you think 1k words? hehe let's be mutuals on twitter @soojinsgf_ :D
> 
> Imagine Shuhua avoiding Soojin hahaha so cute but sometimes it's not I MISS SOOSHU
> 
> Please remember that there will be a HWAA remix version wherein (G)I-DLE collaborated with famous overseas DJ duo on the 5th!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading. This is my first time making a fanfic! Hope you like it! I don't know though if I will continue this but I want to see your reaction :D sooshu for the comeback hehe stream HWAA and the I BURN album
> 
> follow me @soojinsgf_ and shout at my cc pls


End file.
